The Red Stone
by X-Lisa-Anne-X
Summary: Lyla Kerrigan, 'The Girl who Lived' has survived the killing curse – but, unfortunately, it came at a price – her mother dying by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Just before she turns 11 years old, a letter gets delivered to her by an owl – and inside that letter, her whole world will change.
**Summary:** Lyla Kerrigan, _'The Girl who Lived'_ has survived the killing curse – but, unfortunately, it came at a price – her mother dying by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Just before she turns 11 years old, a letter gets delivered to her by an owl – and inside that letter, her whole world will change.

 **Lyla Kerrigan Actress Lookalike:** Chloe Grace Mortez

 **Before Story Note:** I will mostly be following the movie, but I know there are parts that the movie never showed from the book. I may be adding in a few of those. So sorry it took me a while to get this up too! I hope you enjoy your new VOTED story!

 **Harry Potter Fanfic | The Red Stone | Prologue**

 _ **On November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1981 – the Wizarding World changed.**_

 _Over the years; people have died, people have lived and others have killed, but what happened on this very night, changed everything for one particular reason. A baby girl; Lyla Kerrigan, survived the curse that would in an instant stop a beating heart. And that very spell was cast by none other than … Lord Voldemort._

 _Lord Voldemort was like a god to the evil parts of the Wizarding World, or more specifically, his followers known as the death eaters. But on this night; they cowered in fear and hid to the darkest parts of the world because a one-year-old child survived a spell that no one should have come out alive from. Especially from a child whose known no magic in the life that had barely begun._

 _Lyla Kerrigan; the only child to Taylor Kerrigan, was one out of five members of the well-known pranking group 'The Marauders'. On this night; she lost her life, but it wasn't wasted because she had become the reason why her little girl survived. A mother's love is a powerful thing and Taylor Kerrigan sacrificed herself so her daughter would live. She may not have known the full extent of what her sacrifice would cause, but it was a hope, and this hope is what struck the Wizarding World to the core._

 _Those who knew of the terror Voldemort had inflicted upon the Wizarding World were relieved and from that, they celebrated … this went on for days. No sign of him had appeared and even though there had been some doubt, it seemed as though he really was ridden from the world. Wizards and witches shot bolts of light from their wands and into the sky, they mimicked shooting stars. Owls were flying everywhere and all the muggles had noticed, the birds were delivering messages all around the world about the gigantic news and people were just overall glad about what had come to pass._

 _It may sound all good of the world to finally become free of a man who bared no morals of life but there had been a terrible downside, to the one girl who will now live without a mother. And a father whom no one knew about; not even those closest to Taylor knew that secret – she kept it hidden._

 _Because Lyla had no mother and no father, she had to be placed under the care of others who will look after her as she grows and Dumbledore knew exactly who could take on that responsibility. Melanie Kerrigan; Taylor's mother and Lyla's grandmother. Taylor had been a muggleborn, meaning her mother; Melanie - was not. But it did not matter; it was decided that it would be best for Lyla to grow up outside of the Wizarding World and away from the name that was given to her in respect to stopping a powerful wizard at just a year old._

 _Lyla needed to grow up and to not know the full extent of who she truly was, at least, not until she's older – but it would have to be before she goes to Hogwarts for her first year. She needed to grow up without the outside pressures of the world who saw her as a saviour – a chosen one._

 _Melanie Kerrigan was distraught over the death of her precious Taylor but promised with a full heart that she'd bring up Lyla with the best childhood she could possibly give and protect the girl with every last breath in her body. She may not be a witch, oh no, but she sure as hell knew how to throw a punch. Even if she was getting a little on the older side._

 _ **So this is where our story starts … ten years later, from the day a single baby defeated Lord Voldemort.**_

 **Let me know what you think of the Prologue!**

 **Follow, Fav, and Review!**


End file.
